Consummating Love
by sakura sake
Summary: Their marriage, if one even wants to call it that, had lacked love. Now, after two years, will love be able to find a way to penetrate their hearts, or will the marriage forever remain unconsummated? [020407: Chapter 1 up. Rating subject to change.]
1. Prologue

**A/N**: This was just something that had been floating around in my mind for quite some time now. I never really had the time (or the motivation at that) to put it into words so I just let it be in my mind. Please don't mind the OOCness and that fact that this is probably going to suck. Mind you, I'm still getting the hang of this writing thing. Ignore any punctuation, spelling, and grammatical errors. I'm far too lethargic to go through and fix my mistakes. And also, just a slight heads up, this is probably going to be slightly AUish.

And blahhh. The summary sucksss. I was never too good with writing summaries.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own... yadda yadda yadda. You get the picture.

* * *

**Consummating Love  
Prologue **

**

* * *

**

"Thank you for tonight. I...I had a wonderful time."

A twenty-six year old Haruhi Fujioka stood at the door of her room, refusing to look into the eyes of the man who stood before her. Her thumb was gently stroking the gold band that sat on her finger. She shyly looked at the hand of the man before her and looked at the identical band that adored his finger.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself tonight." The man spoke with a hint of indifference in his voice.

The man standing before Haruhi suddenly leaned in and placed an awkward kiss on her cheek. He leaned in closer and Haruhi felt his steady breath against her ear and neck. The rate that her heart had been beating began to quicken as she fought the warmth that was surging through her body.

"Good night."

With that, the man straightened himself before walking down the long, dark hall. Haruhi stood in front of her door, refusing to move as she stared as his lean, retreating figure. She heard the door down the hall open and watched as the figure moved to take a step into the room before a soft voice spoke.

"I'll see you in the morning." And with that, the man disappeared into the room shutting his door softly. Haruhi let out a small sigh before turning and placing her hands onto the knob. She stood there for a second as her other hand unconsciously made it's was to touch the spot where she had been kissed. After a few minutes, Haruhi opened the door and disappeared into the room silently.

Fifteen minutes later, the young woman walked out of her bathroom dressed in a cream colored nightgown after having just taken a shower and slowly made her way to the plush queen size bed that stood before her. She crawled under the covers and moved around for a bit before finally settling herself into a comfortable position to sleep in. She let out a soft sigh and stared up at the ceiling. As her eyes began to shut, she let out a soft, sad whisper.

"Happy anniversary, Kyouya Ootori."

A silent tear fell from the shut eyes of Haruhi and traveled down her cheek before disappearing into her pillow to be forgotten as she slowly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Damnit." 

Kyouya let out a low groan of frustration as he lay in bed trying his best to get some sleep. He had an important meeting tomorrow morning at 9:30 with the CEOs of a very important overseas company that could possibly become potential partners with the growing Ootori Corporation.

The twenty-seven year old heir to the Ootori Corporation sat up on his bed and ran a hand through his dark locks as the black silk sheets fell into a dark pool of fabric at his waist. His eyes wandered over to the clock that sat on his bedside table. It flashed 1:54am. It had been three and a half hours since he had last seen Haruhi.

That night, he had taken her out for dinner to celebrate their two year wedding anniversary. He thought it to be appropriate to do so, seeing as last year, for their first anniversary, he was unable to take her out for it was the night that his father had held a party and named him the successor to the family business.

The young male let out a sigh before letting himself fall back, his head landing on the pillow which failed to bring him any comfort. He sat and laid in a comforting silence before shutting his eyes in an attempt to will himself to sleep. With no success, Kyouya's mind began to wander to the woman who was slumbering in the room adjacent to his. He felt a slight tinge of jealousy that they woman was able to sleep while he was still lying in bed, awake.

Kyouya had eventually given up on sleeping and had gotten up from his bad. He walked outside for a few moments before standing out in the balcony leaning on the large cement railing as the cool summer air surrounded him. The plaid pajama bottoms clung to his lean legs as the wind blew by, causing a chill to wash over the uncovered upper half of his body.

His mind was mulling over the kiss that he had given Haruhi earlier that night. Though it was not the first time he had kissed her, this time was different: there was no one to show off to. No cameras, no press, no business partners (potential and current), no family who was under the impression that they were in love, no one. So why he had decided to act the way he did, was beyond him.

After a while, Kyouya reentered back to his room before exiting once again into the dark hall. He quietly made his way down the hall until he stopped in front of the door that served as the entrance to his wife's room. Entering quietly, the youngest Ootori watched as Haruhi slept on, her chest rising and falling steadily. He made his way to the head of the bed and looked down at the young woman who had not noticed his presence.

Kyouya bent down slightly and ran his hand through her soft, brown locks and for the second time that night, he kissed Haruhi this time on her forehead. He then turned and quietly walked towards the door to exit and return back to his room, suddenly feeling sleep tug at his eyes. As he opened the door, he turned back to the sleeping girl and spoke softly.

"Happy anniversary, Haruhi."

* * *

**A/N**: As of right now, I've no set path as to where this story may be going. I'm writing this as I go along. I know, that's not a smart thing to do. I still haven't got a clue how I'm going to incorporate the other members of the Host Club into the story, but mark my words: they will make an appearance, even if it is a short one. 

Also, for those of you who read and enjoyed **The Tutor**, thank you for the reviews! I'm currently trying to construct the next chapter for it and I'm hoping to have it out within the next week or two since I've finished finals for school this past week so keep an eye out for it.

Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you think of it so far!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews, guys! I'm glad to hear that some of you enjoy it. It actually inspired me to continue on and write this chapter. Well, here's the first of (hopefully) many chapters to come! I'm trying my best to stay ahead of this story so that I don't have you guys waiting for the next chapter. I've already got the beginning of chapter 2 started. :)

**Disclaimer**: As much as I hate saying it I must, but I don't own Ouran.

* * *

**Consummating Love  
Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Haruhi was greeted the next morning by the feel of the sun shining its rays upon her face. She stifled a yawn as she slowly made her way to the bathroom before entering her large walk-in closet. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she picked out a suit for her to wear for today's meeting for a high profile divorce case she had been assigned to earlier that week for a young Japanese movie star, Rei Fujiwara.

Shortly after they were married, Haruhi had continued on with her schooling at Tokyo U, studying Law. Kyouya had let her finish her time in Law School, even paying for her tuition before helping her in landing a job in one of Japan's top law firms, despite her various protests. Nonetheless, she was glad that Kyouya had helped her out, though she would not openly admit it. She had started out with doing simple cases at the firm, a few domestic disputes here and there, and on occasion, she was assigned to tackle a few child custody cases.

It was not until one of the senior partners had requested that she take on a high profile divorce settlement that Haruhi had begun to gain recognition as one of Tokyo's rising top lawyers. Her success at providing the client, a famous Japanese actress, an extremely pleasing settlement was enough to bring her ranks up at the firm. It was only a matter of time before the two senior partners, Mamoru Yamasaki and Kyo Saski, had begun talks of possibly making her a junior partner, seeing as she was quickly becoming one of the firms most sought after lawyers. Mostly, it was young movie stars, mostly female, who were seeking her to help them reach their settlements with them ending up on the top.

She looked at the mirror that was hanging in her closet and stared at her reflection. She had chosen a black dress suit, which Kyouya had bought for her one day when he had caught her admiring it when she accompanied him on a business trip to New York last winter. It was one of her favorites and as much as she hated to admit it, she secretly loved the way it accentuated her curves. The skit had ended just above her knees revealing just enough of her lightly tanned long legs and she wore a light blue button up blouse. To finish off her outfit, the black blazer sat neatly on her shoulders, bring out her strong yet feminine shoulders. Her entire ensemble gave off a slightly sexy, yet professional look.

She looked over her reflection once more and smoothed out any wrinkles on her suit before walking out to her closet to fetch her briefcase and head on out. Haruhi glanced at the clock before exiting out of her room. 8:00am; just enough time for her to head down to have a light breakfast then drive herself leisurely to work before going through the files she left at the office for the divorce settlement meeting later that morning at 11:00.

Haruhi made her way down the stairs as her mind wondered if Kyouya was awake or not, seeing as he still had that nasty habit of hating mornings and would still send death glares to anyone who dare disturb his slumber. She walked into the dining hall, and to her surprise, she found the man who was currently occupying her thoughts sitting at one end of the long table with a newspaper in front of him, no doubt opened to the business section.

As Haruhi took her usual seat adjacent to Kyouya, his eyes moved to watch as the young woman next to him slowly set her briefcase on the table and opened it, pulling out several files and began flipping through the a folders she had removed from one of the files. He watched her for a few more seconds, noting the look of concentration in her eyes, before continuing his daily ritual of checking the progress of his stocks.

"Good morning." He finally spoke after a few minutes of silence. "How was your sleep?"

"It was fine, thank you. How was your's?"

"Fine." The two fell into another air of silence before Haruhi spoke.

"I see you got up quite early today. What time were you out of bed?"

"7. Father wants me to meet with the CEOs of an overseas company that he believes would benefit our company if we are able to convince them to be partners of ours."

"I see. I'm sure the maids were quite surprised to see their young master emerge from his room at such an 'ungodly' hour. I hope no one had to endure the wrath of the Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord."

Haruhi looked up after hearing no response and saw that Kyouya was smirking amusedly as he continued to look at the paper in front of him. "Not entirely."

The two sat in silence once again. Sighing, Haruhi replaced the folder she was looking at back into its file before removing another one and continuing her briefing on the case at hand. Kyouya, upon hearing the sigh, looked up and watched as her chocolate brown eyes scanned the information hurriedly.

"You've got a big case today?" Haruhi looked up from her papers to glance at Kyouya before continuing on reading through the document before her.

"Not really," she spoke curtly. "Maru and Kyo have got me on yet another high profile divorce case. They said the client had specifically requested that I be her attorney. Something about how her soon-to-be-ex-husband was a lowlife cheater who shouldn't get a single penny of her money." Before Kyouya could answer, the door leading to the kitchen suddenly swung opened to reveal a woman in her late fifties carrying a cup of hot, black coffee.

"Ah, Fujioka-sama. I see you're already up. Is there anything I could get you for breakfast this morning? Perhaps I can go and get the chief, Chiba-san to make you something?"

"No, no. That won't be necessary, Eriko. I was actually about to go and get myself some coffee and a bagel. And how many times do I have to tell you? Please, call me Haruhi." She flashed the elderly woman a kind smile.

"I'm sorry, Fujioka-sama. Er, Haruhi. It must have slipped my mind."

"It's alright, Eriko." Haruhi stood up to make her way to the kitchen only to be stopped by the elderly woman.

"Please, Haruhi, let me fetch the coffee and bagel for you. You look quite busy, and I wouldn't want the young master to scold me for not attending to your needs." Haruhi looked at the paperwork that sat on the table before looking back at Eriko.

"Alright, Eriko. Thank you." She let out a sigh and took her seat as Eriko disappeared into the kitchen. She emerged again a few minutes later with coffee and bagel at hand. Placing it in front of Haruhi, she bowed and excused herself back into the kitchen. Haruhi replaced all her files back into her briefcase and began to eat her breakfast as Kyouya sat sipping at his coffee and continued on reading the morning paper.

The two sat in yet another comforting silence for the next fifteen minutes. It was always like this every morning between the two. One, usually Kyouya, would wake up to find the other, which was usually Haruhi, already at the table, waiting for breakfast to start their day. The two simultaneously finished their coffee at the same time and began to stand to get ready to leave to their jobs.

They walked together, side by side, down the long hallway that lead to the front door. They didn't do it on purpose; they never really meant to do it on purpose. It just usually happened. They both stopped at the front of the door to check if they had everything they needed to start their day. Haruhi dug through her purse to check if she had her car keys as Kyouya dug through his pockets to check if he had his cell phone before picking up his briefcase which sat on a table near the door.

As if on cue, the two looked up at the same time and locked eyes before Haruhi quickly turned away to avoid Kyouya's stare. Kyouya leaned down and placed a light kiss on Haruhi's forehead, much like he had done so the night before. Haruhi looked at Kyouya, surprised by his actions. This was new. He'd never done this before, the young woman thought as she stared up at the man in front of her.

"Have a good day, Haru-" Kyouya said as he was about to turn to leave but was cut off when he saw that Haruhi's hands had moved to his tie and was now fiddling with it. He looked down at the woman in front of him and watched as her hands began to move his tie about.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"Your tie was crooked. It had begun to bother me quite a bit. Wouldn't want you to show up to work look like that now, would you Ootori-san." Kyouya couldn't help but smile a little as he watched Haruhi adjust his tie. He was slightly amused at the expression on her face as she concentrated on adjusting the said object.

"There. All better. Have a good day Kyouya." She tiptoed up and kissed him on the cheek the same way he had kissed her on the forehead and turned to leave out of the front door that the butler had opened. She didn't even bother to look back at him. His hand slowly made its way to touch where she had kissed him as he watched her bid farewell to the butler. It was warm.

Snapping himself out of his reverie, he turned and exited out of the mansion. As he made his way into the back of the limo, he watched as Haruhi get into her red Ferrari, started it then drive off down the long driveway of the Ootori estate. He had remembered offering to let a driver take her to work every morning instead of her driving one morning, but she wouldn't have it. She said that she was fine with driving herself to work and didn't like the idea of someone driving her around, so Kyouya had let her go on and do so. He had even bought her the red Ferrari she was driving for her birthday last year.

As Kyouya sat in the limo that was taking him way to his family business's office, his phone began to ring. Reaching into his pocket to retrieve it and cease its horrible ringing, he read the name that flashed back at him before letting out a sigh.

"Hello, Tamaki."

"Oi, Kyouya! Good morning! I'm surprised I didn't get forwarded to a voicemail!" Kyouya groaned inwardly at the sound of Tamaki's voice which was filled with so much energy and spunk that it was practically dripping from the speaker of the phone. How on earth someone could feel that awake at 8:45 in the morning was beyond Kyouya. Slightly annoyed now, Kyouya retorted in a semi angry voice.

"What do you want, Tamaki? I haven't got time for this. I've got a meeting to get to in 45 minutes."

"Well, I remembered that yesterday was you and Haruhi's anniversary." Silence came through the other line as Kyouya waited for Tamaki to get to the point of his call. "And I though 'Hey, I haven't seen my best friend in nearly 2 months, so this calls for a visit!'" Kyouya let out another groan of annoyance. "So how 'bout it, Kyouya? What says you to lunch at the café that just opened up downtown?"

"Tamaki," He smirked as he heard Tamaki's small squeak of fear at the sound of the anger and annoyance that was currently gracing his voice. "You called me for that?"

"Come on, Kyouya! Please? Please?! I'll even pay! Please!"

"Fine. Alright Tamaki. I'll call you later, after the meeting and meet you at the café." Kyouya finally appeased.

"Alright! Good bye Ky-" Kyouya didn't bother to listen to the rest of Tamaki's farewell as he shut his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. No doubt, he was going to be hearing this from Tamaki when he would meet him for lunch later this afternoon. The sight of the Ootori building finally came into view as Kyouya sat in silence at the back of the limo. He watched as the trees that lined the drive way leading up to the entrance passed him by. The vehicle finally came to a stop and shortly afterwards the door swung open.

"Have a good day, Ootori-sama."

"Thank you, Takeru." Kyouya watched as the driver bowed before closing the door and heading back to the driver side and driving away. He walked into the building and made his way to the elevator, ignoring the sounds of various people biding him a good morning.

He stood, waiting for the elevator, and looked at his watch. It read 9:00am. The sound of the elevator dinging was heard and Kyouya waited for the doors to open. The elevator dinged once more, before opening and revealing that no one0 in it. Kyouya stepped into it and pressed the number for the top floor where his office was and waited as it took him to his destination. A few moments later, the elevator opened and Kyouya stepped out and made his way to his office.

"Good morning, Sora." Kyouya greeted as he watched his young secretary jump in slight surprise.

"G-g-good morning, Ootori-sama." The young girl immediately stood up and followed Kyouya obediently into his office. She stood at the door and watched as Kyouya made his way to his desk and sit down. He leaned back slightly in his chair and put his hand over his forehead before speaking.

"Are there any messages for me, Sora?"

"H-hai! There are a few, Ootori-sama." The girl answered nervously. Kyouya smirked at the sound of her voice. After two weeks of working for him, the girl was still afraid of him. Kyouya waited in silence before speaking.

"Well?"

"O-oh. Uh.." Sora began to flip through the folder that she was holding and began reading the messages to him. "Suou-sama called h-half an hour ago to tell you that he wa-wanted to have lunch with you later and requested that you c-call him later after your meeting t-today. A-and the CEO of Kurosaki Medical Supplies called to let you know that t-they were stuck in traffic and would be arriving about 15 minutes late and he apologizes." The young twenty year old stuttered nervously.

"Is that all?" Kyouya asked when he heard Sora grow silent.

"Yes sir."

"Okay. You may leave now, Sora." The young girl bowed before stepping out of his office. Kyouya sat in the position he was in for 15 minutes longer before finally looking down at his desk. He stared at the files that were sitting there before sighing and going through them. A few minutes later, his phone rang and Kyouya answered it.

"Yes?"

"S-sir, the CEO of Kurosaki Medical Supplies just arrived and is waiting for you in the conference room."

"Thank you, Sora." Kyouya placed the phone back to its receiver and made his way out of his office and up to the conference room to begin his meeting.

* * *

Haruhi stepped out of her car in front of a building in the heart of Tokyo. As she stepped out, she smiled politely at the valet who was waiting to receive her keys. The young male returned her smile and nodded his head slightly in greeting. 

"Good morning, Ootori-sama." The young male spoke as Haruhi placed the keys into his hands.

"Good morning, Hiro." Haruhi greeted. "And please, call me Fujioka-san or even Haruhi. Ootori-sama makes me think of my husband." Haruhi flashed another smile at the young male as he chuckled slightly before making his way to the driver side of her car.

"Hai, Fujioka-san."

Haruhi entered the building passing the sign that read 'Yamasaki & Saski Law'. She waved and smiled politely at the various people who had passed her and made her way into the elevators. It arrived shortly and Haruhi stepped in and pressed the button to the 5th floor. The elevator dinged and the doors opened and Haruhi stepped out and began to make her way to her office. Shortly after Mamoru and Kyo made her into a junior partner, they insisted that she get her own office and a secretary since she will soon become a very busy person. Of course, she didn't think it was necessary for them to go that far, but then insisted on it.

As Haruhi turned the corner to where her office was at, she saw her young assistant sitting at her desk, typing away furiously into her keyboard; her eyes never leaving the screen. Haruhi giggled silently to herself as she made her way to her secretary's desk.

"Good morning, Hotaru." At the sound of Haruhi's voice, the young girl tore her eyes from the computer screen and looked up at Haruhi, giving her a smile that matched Haruhi's.

"Good morning, Haruhi." Haruhi smiled at the sound of her name leaving the girl's lips. Hotaru handed Haruhi a folder, which she took and looked at her confusingly. "It's the files for the Fujiwara meeting for this afternoon. I went into your office this morning and found them sitting there and thought that you'd want to get looking at those right away. I also left your messages on your desk for you." Haruhi smiled at the young woman once again before turning to go into her office.

"Thank you, Hotaru. Is there anything else?" The young girl shook her head and Haruhi turned to walk into her office.

"Oh, wait! There is something, ma'am." Hotaru called out as Haruhi was about to open the door to her office. "Yamasaki-sama and Saski-sama are waiting to speak with you in your office. They wanted to speak with you about something they claimed was _very_ important."

Haruhi nodded and entered her office. Sure enough, there sat the senior partners, chatting away as one sat on the end of Haruhi's desk and the other on a chair that was placed in front of her desk. The two grown men began laughing at what the other had said, oblivious to the fact that Haruhi was standing in the room with them.

"Ahem." Haruhi cleared her throat to make her presence known. The two males ceased their laughter and looked up to find Haruhi standing in the room with them, her feet tapping slightly in mocked annoyance with a briefcase in one hand, and a file in another, a small smile of her face.

"Good morning, Maru, Kyo." Haruhi spoke as she made her way to her desk, setting her briefcase on it and the file she was hold on top of it. She sat at her chair and smiled up at the two senior partners who were looking at her. "To what do I owe this extreme pleasure to?"

"Oh, just felt like dropping by and seeing how our star lawyer was doing." Mamoru spoke as he got up from Haruhi's desk and sat on the chair next to Kyo. "How's the case coming along?"

"It's coming along fine. I believe that I'll be able to get Mrs. Fujiwara a settlement that should please her."

"Good, good." Kyo responded as he sat and watch Haruhi begin looking through the files. "You'd think that after three divorces, she'd get that marriage just probably wasn't her thing. Well, I guess we'll leave you to that then. Mrs. Fujiwara should be arriving in an hour or so anyway." Haruhi nodded as the two men got up and excused themselves from her office.

When she heard the door shut, she placed the documents down and picked up the notes that indicated her messages. She began flipping through them, when she came across a certain note that had a number on it. Picking up her phone, she dialed the number and waited as it rang.

"Moshi moshi?" A voice spoke.

"Hello, Kaoru?"

"Ah! Haruhi! I take it you got mine and Hikaru's message, yes?"

"Yes, I did. Did you two need anything?" Haruhi heard a groan from the other side of the phone before another voice spoke, sounding slightly annoyed. "Was that Hikaru just waking up?" She heard Kaoru chuckle slightly before answering.

"Yes it was. He's upset that I'm speaking 'so loudly' at this time of the morning. We got home from a fashion show in New York late last night so he's exhausted." Haruhi giggled quietly as she heard Hikaru shout out a few vulgar words before Kaoru continued speaking. "Anyway, I was wondering if you were free for this afternoon and would like to join Hikaru and me for lunch later."

"Actually, I've got a meeting today at 11:00 for a divorce settlement. I'm not sure how long that's going to take. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can make it for lunch with you both today. Perhaps another day or maybe even tomorrow?" She heard Kaoru's muffled voice speaking, probably to Hikaru, before the sound of static was heard. "Hello Kaoru?"

"Haruhi?"

"Hikaru? What happened to Kaoru?"

"Oh, nothing. He just handed me the phone." Hikaru let out a loud yawn before continuing on. "He said something about you not wanting to go to lunch with us later today."

"I can't. Meeting concerning a case I'm doing. I'm busy." Haruhi said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Aww. Come on, Haruhi! It's been a while since you last hung out with us. We miss our toy."

"It's only been 2 weeks, Hikaru."

"So what! It's been a while. Please Haruhi! Kaoru says he misses you too."

"Arg. Fine. How's around 1:30ish for you both?" Haruhi heard Hikaru speaking with Kaoru before returning back to her.

"It's fine. Do you want us to pick you up at your building? Or would you rather meet us somewhere?"

"How about you pick a place, and let me know. I'll meet you guys there. There's no telling how long it'll take for meeting to end." There was silence on the other line for a few seconds before the sound of Kaoru's voice came back.

"Okay. How about Le Café de Paris? You know, the new café that opened up downtown about a month ago? Hikaru and I have been dying to check it out. It supposedly serves authentic French coffee there and they've got a wonderful lunch menu."

"Yeah, that's fine." A knocked was heard and Haruhi looked up to see Hotaru's head peeking in. Haruhi looked at the young girl and watched as she mouthed the words 'Mrs. Fujiwara is here.' Haruhi nodded before mouthing 'Send her in.' She turned her attention back to Kaoru who was still going on about how wonder the café sounded.

"Excuse me Kaoru, but I should get going now. My client just arrived."

"Say no more, Haruhi, my dear. I'll see you later then. Goodbye." With that, Haruhi placed the phone back to it's receiver as the said client stormed into her office. Haruhi sighed inwardly as she watched the young woman, who wore an angry look on her face, sit down in front of her. 'This was going to be a long morning' she thought to herself as the woman began her rant.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm not all that familiar with the happenings in a law firm and at a big time business corporation and whatnot so I tried. Hopefully, I was _somewhat_ accurate. Anywayyyy, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I must say, it's quite long for the first chapter. Heh. But I was somewhat pleased with it. I know not much happened in it and that it was rather boring. I promise I'll try to make it up to you guys in the next chapter. :) 

**_Thanks for reading and please review!_**


End file.
